Three Cheer(leaders) for Ron Stoppable!
by red-jacobson
Summary: After Escaping from Camp Wannaweep, Tara, Bonnie and Hope decide to reward Ron the best way they know how. Ron Stoppable/Multi. Rated M for a reason folks!Basically a Plot? What Plot? This is my first time writing these characters, hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**STORY TITLE: Three Cheer(Leaders) for Ron Stoppable!**

**PART:** 01 of ?  
**AUTHOR:** Red Jacobson ( )  
**DISTRIBUTION:** My Yahoo Group, Archive of Our Own, Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing  
**DISCLAIMER:** None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they belong to the Disney Channel and their respective creators.  
**SUMMARY: After their rescue from Camp Wannaweep, Bonnie, Tara, and Hope decide to reward Ron the best way they know how **

**FEEDBACK: **Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
**RELATIONSHIPS:** Ron Stoppable/Multi  
**RATING:** NC-17  
**WORD COUNT:** 4,322

**SPOILERS:** None, it's been years since Kim Possible Season One aired, so if you don't know the story by now, why are you reading this?

**A NOTE ON CONTINUITY:** To allow for the development of the characters, I've arbitrarily moved the events of the first season episode "Sink or Swim" to the Spring of Ron and company's Senior Year at Middleton High School, as such, all of the characters are over 18 at the time of the story.  
**WARNINGS:** If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.

**AUTHORS NOTES: A Readers Poll Winner – I hope you enjoy, this is my first time writing these characters**

_**Boulder Arms Hotel**_

_**Boulder Colorado**_

_**Friday, May 17**__**th**__**, 2019**_

_**9:00 pm**_

It was funny how a mistake in hotel reservations and a game of Truth or Dare could lead to such a change in people's perspective. Three members of the Middleton High Cheer Team were only the first to find that out.

It had already been an extremely long couple of days, with being trapped at Camp Wannaweep overnight and then getting decontaminated and debriefed by the Bio-hazard Team that finally arrived. All Tara really wanted to do was take a long, hot shower and get some sleep, but it just wasn't going to happen. The organizers of the Cheerleading Championship Competition had messed up, they didn't get enough rooms for the entire team, so she, Hope and Bonnie, as well as Ron (the only good part of this mess as far as Tara was concerned) ended up getting rooms in the Boulder Arms, all the way across town from the rest of the team.

After getting checked in, and finding out that all three of them were in the same room, with only two beds was just the crap cherry on top of a miserable day as far as Tara was concerned. Not to mention the TV didn't even have basic cable, so they were stuck with nothing to watch. At least the shower had plenty of hot water and towels, so it wasn't a complete loss.

Unfortunately, the lack of entertainment meant that Bonnie was bored, so she and Hope ended up having to entertain her. Bonnie's idea of entertainment was to play Truth or Dare, so she could use any truths she learned to embarrass them. Tara was tempted to just say 'Dare' and get it over with, but Bonnie would come up with even more miserable things for her to do.

It was times like this that she really regretted the fact that her parents and Bonnie's were such good friends. She'd really rather be hanging out with Kim and Ron and their friends.

But, what can't be changed must be endured, and she sat down on the carpet across from Hope, who looked just as bored as she was. Hopefully, she could get through this without too much embarrassment.

Twenty minutes, and five questions later, she'd managed to avoid anything really embarrassing, although she really didn't need to know that Hope had let her last boyfriend talk her into trying anal sex, and how much she enjoyed it! It was bad enough knowing that she was one of the only virgins on the Senior Squad, although she wasn't too sure about Kim, but to learn that one of her closest friends had done something so kinky? It didn't help that the one guy she wanted to have sex with was just down the hall, but Bonnie and the others would tear her apart if she even hinted at her interest. She just hoped that they hadn't noticed the kiss she put on his cheek that morning.

It was her turn again, and wanting to see if Bonnie would admit anything embarrassing, Tara said, "Okay, you've already gotten me to admit that I'm a virgin, and that Hope likes taking it up the butt, so what's the nastiest thing you've ever done? Sexually I mean."

Bonnie didn't even blink, she just smiled, apparently, it was something she'd really enjoyed. "Last summer, when Brick was checking out different colleges, I went with him. We ended up staying overnight in Vegas because the University there was offering him a scholarship, and the two of us found a club that was open to under 21's. I noticed that this cute redhead was giving both of us the eye, and, what the hell, 'what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas', right? So I went over to her, and she went back to the hotel with us. It turns out that it wasn't just Brick she was interested in, and, well, I ended up doing something I never thought I'd do, not without being drunk anyway. It was fun and I'd do it again if the situation came up."

She and Hope were both staring at Bonnie in shock, but then Bonnie got a wicked grin, "And now it's my turn, Tara. Truth, or Dare?"

She knew she was probably going to regret it, but Tara said, "Dare," as confidently as she could manage. This seemed to surprise Bonnie, but she recovered quickly.

With a smirk, Bonnie said, "You try to hide it, but I know you've got a crush on Ron, so what I want you to do is strip naked, put a robe on and go knock on his door. When he opens it, tell him that you want to reward him for saving us all from Gill, and, when he lets you in, drop the robe and give him a blowjob!"

Tara froze for a second, that actually was something she wouldn't mind doing. She'd actually gone down on a couple of guys. Hell, as a cheerleader it was basically unavoidable, she'd even seen Kim on her knees with her top off a few times, so she was confident in being able to do it. But she wasn't going to give in that easily. She heard Hope gave a nervous giggle, but she looked Bonnie dead in the eye and said,

"Okay, but if I'm going to do it, you and Hope are going to come with me, dressed the same way. He saved your asses too, and I'm curious to see if you're all talk, or if you'll actually have the nerve to use your mouth on me or Hope while Ron fucks you!"

Bonnie raised an eyebrow at her, "Well, well, Tara grows a backbone after all. Okay, you're on! Hope and I will go with you and teach your crush how to please a woman, so he can give you a good first time."

Hope sputtered, "Hey, wait a minute, leave me out of this! I'm not on the pill and don't want to take a chance of getting pregnant, it would ruin any chance of getting into a decent college in September."

Bonnie just smiled sweetly at her, "Well then, just let him fuck you in the ass, you were bragging about how much you enjoyed it earlier." Hope glared at her but didn't say anything.

Tara stood, "Okay if I'm going to do this, let's do it now!" Pulling her t-shirt over her head, she unhooked her bra and tossed it on the camp bed the hotel had given them. Hope and Bonnie stared at her in surprise, she usually wasn't so casual about nudity, but considering what she'd agreed to do (and let's face it, she really did like the idea), letting the other girls see her naked outside the showers wasn't that big a deal. Pushing down her sweatpants and underwear, she was glad that she'd already taken a shower and cleaned herself, she'd been pretty whiff after the whole slime thing!

Grabbing the robe she'd packed, she tied it loosely around herself and looked at the others, who were still standing there fully dressed. "Come on you two! Bonnie, you were so anxious for me to embarrass myself, you can get your ass naked and show me you're not all talk!"

Bonnie looked at her a little strangely, not angry or even upset, but more intrigued. Tara didn't really have time to think about the girl's reaction, she just wanted to get started. Looking at Hope, she gave her a smile, "Sorry you got caught in the splash, but it still might be fun."

Hope shrugged, gave her a slight grin and started stripping down. "You know, if you really don't want to do this, I'm not going to make you. I just wanted to shut Bonnie up for a change."

Hope gave a more natural smile and shook her head, "No, it does sound like it might be fun. And he really was impressive last night and this morning. I just never really thought of Ron as somebody to have sex with, he's basically been the comic relief sidekick ever since we've known him. And unless his last name is secretly Weasley, the comic relief doesn't get the sexy girls in any story I've ever read."

Tara smirked, "I think you've been spending too much time online reading fan fiction, Hope. This is real life, even if we do end up in situations strange enough to a story at times."

By this time, Bonnie had stripped down, and Tara really know what to think about the look the girl was giving her or the stiff nipples, and the wetness she could already see on the girl's hairless pussy. She just handed Bonnie a robe and picked up the room key, sticking it in the pocket of her own robe.

Seeing that Hope was ready, she took a deep breath and opened the door.

_**Boulder Arms Hotel**_

_**Ron Stoppable's Room**_

_**Friday, May 17**__**th**__**, 2019**_

_**Same Time**_

Ron adjusted his earpiece, trying to get a better signal from Tokyo. The Dr. Director had promised that the tech weenies had gotten all the bugs out of it after the last time he'd complained, but he was still having problems with the audio. The video was working perfectly, giving him a crystal clear view of Yori as she sat at her own computer. Of course, if the tech weenies knew just what use he was putting their communications gear to, they would either really be pissed or want to buy copies!

His girlfriend was sitting in front of her monitor, completely nude just like she always was. He'd told her so often when they were together how beautiful she was that she enjoyed letting him see her. Naturally, he was just as nude, and he caught Yori's eyes drifting down to his erection on a regular basis. It still amazed him that he'd been lucky enough to meet Yori when he was sent to Japan to study under Master Sensei, but he had, and even luckier that she'd liked him enough to put up with his clueless behavior at first.

She'd eventually had enough and took him by the hand and kissed him before she started undressing. He may have been clueless, but he wasn't a complete idiot, and things progressed very nicely from that point on! She'd been just as much a virgin as he was, but she'd been curious about her body and desires from an early age, and did a lot of off-hours studying that her parents probably wouldn't have approved of, but it did make things a lot easier for both of them.

You still could have knocked him over with a feather the first time she suggested hiring a girl for them to share, but the idea that his girlfriend was curious about being with another girl? What guy was going to object to that? It turns out that they didn't even need to go through the trouble of hiring a girl, they just happened to meet Paige, a sexy redhead from California who was doing a year as an exchange student before going back to San Francisco, and she was always up for an adventure or two.

It was Paige who introduced them to something that Yori quickly came to love when she asked him if he'd even taken a girl up the ass. He'd never really even considered the idea before, but the kinky redhead showed him how to make sure she was ready and guided him in. It was the most incredible feeling he'd ever experienced, and once he'd recovered, Yori had to take him and wash him so she could experience it for herself!

The three of them had gotten together quite a few times before Paige's year was up, but they still emailed regularly and were trying to find a way they could all get back together again. Yori was working on her parents to let her come to the United States to attend college, and Ron had been working on his studies so they could get into the same schools.

Paige was in her junior year at UC Berkeley, and he and Yori had that school at the top of their list. Of course, the fact that one of his cousins had turned him on to the Grateful Dead, and they were from the Bay area just added to the attraction. Sure, Jerry was gone, but the rest of the band still performed in the area on occasion.

He had just finished telling Yori about the adventure at Camp Wannaweep, and she was telling him about an idiot who thought he was Samurai trying to cause trouble for Master Sensei, but she had managed to handle him without any trouble.

When she finished, Yori looked at him with anticipation, and he smiled, "Now that we've taken care of the boring stuff, my beautiful love, have you had any adventures you want to share?"

She grinned, "Only one, but it was a lot of fun! Last weekend, I took the train to Kyoto to visit Nijo Castle, just because I hadn't been there since I was a little girl. I was wandering the grounds and happened to meet a pair of twin sisters from England, it surprised me because they both spoke excellent Japanese, even their accent was a little odd. But Flora and Hestia, that was their names, had graduated last year from a school up in Scotland and were taking a world tour before going back to what they called their boring lives in England."

Ron shifted in his seat, he knew where this was going, and it was something that he and Yori hadn't managed to do while they were together. Yori noticed his movement and her grin grew wider.

"Yes, that's exactly what happened, lover! I could tell that both of them were interested, so I asked them where they were staying. They had rooms in a nearby hotel and I suggested we go and get something to eat with a lot of energy because I was looking for some fun if they were."

"Did you actually make it to a restaurant, or end up going straight to their hotel?"

"Of course we got something to eat, I didn't want them collapsing from a lack of energy after all!" She laughed, "Granted, we stopped at a local McDonalds, the wait was too long at the first place I thought of. But we did eat fairly quickly and headed to their hotel right after that.

"It wasn't anywhere near as nice as the hotel we stayed at that last weekend with Paige, but it was nice enough, and the bed was large enough and sturdy enough to handle everything we did! The two of them started taking my clothes off as soon as the door was closed and locked behind us, and I was helping them get naked at the same time. You would have loved both of them, they were clean shaven and had little silver rings in their nipples! I couldn't resist using my tongue to play with them, and Hestia really loved it when I tugged on hers. She was also the one who loved being spanked. Flora enjoyed it, but Hestia actually soaked my lap when I used my belt on her!"

Ron groaned, his eyes closed as he pictured the scene, trying not to grip his cock, holding off until she really got into the story. This was a game they played every time they talked, telling the stories of their sexy adventures, each of them trying to get the other to lose control earlier. They even had three-way conversations with Paige when they could, and those really got exciting.!

"Did I mention that I had both of them tied to the bed before the night was over? I did, and I used that model of your cock we had made to fuck both of them. That was after they used their mouths on me and each other of course. They had played together before, so there was no hesitation, and I even got some video of the two of them. I'm not going to try and transmit it, but when we get together I'll have quite a collection for us to enjoy!"

He gave a strained laugh, she had started videotaping all of her adventures from the second night they were with Paige, who really got off on the idea, so much that they ended up making copies for her to take back to California with her. He'd been in the habit of doing the same thing, and he made sure that the camera made it through the mess at the Camp in working order because you never knew what might happen. If Kim or any of the others knew just what he got up to on the times he went off on his own they'd lose their minds! Dr. Director knew of course, which led into his story when he got to tell it.

"Anyway, after they got each other off, I asked if they'd ever taken anything up their ass before, and they had, it was the same night that they played together. They were up at their school and were caught sneaking around after curfew. It wasn't the first time, and the Headmistress had warned them if it happened again they would be reported to their parents. Apparently, the parents were really nasty people, and the girls were scared to death of what they would do. So when they got caught sneaking by the Head Boy, some guy they just called Harry, caught them, they offered to do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted for the rest of the year if he didn't report them. They knew he probably would take them up on the offer because he'd done the same thing with a girl in the year above them, and Pansy said she actually enjoyed the experience enough that she kept going back.

"He took them to a room he had access to, and the two of them had their clothes off before he even told them to because they remembered what Pansy had told them. They were a little surprised when he had them kissing each other, but they got into it and didn't even think twice when he had them licking each other. They both really enjoyed it, and everything else they did with him that night, and the other nights. He was the first to spank them, and tie them to the bed to fuck them, including taking their asses. Hestia said they were really sorry when he graduated, but the Head Boy the next year wasn't any fun at all!

"Since they already had experience with bondage, it wasn't hard at all to convince them to let me show them my rope tricks, and once I had them tied down I used my toys on them. They were practically begging me to let them cum within minutes, just like I do when you have me tied to the bed and tease me. I was nice though, I let them cum when I slid the model up their bottoms.

"It was kind of disappointing, they both passed out from exhaustion and I was still full of energy. So I untied them, cleaned up my toys and took a shower. They were still snoring when I left."

"And you didn't find anything else fun to get into? That's surprising," Ron said with a grin.

"Well, it was getting fairly late and I wanted to catch the train back home so I didn't bother looking. So, how about you, do you have an adventure to tell me about?"

"Oh yeah, and you're going to love this one! You remember Shego, right? She and Kim have tussled more times than I can count, but this time, I was the one who needed to deal with her because Kim was tied up with something else. It started when I got a call from Dr. Director, she was sending a plane for me right then, because Shego had contacted Global Justice, and wanted to talk to me and only me.

"That was fairly unusual, but I managed to grab my gear and was ready for pick up right on time. We ended up flying out to the last island Dr. Drakken had used as a secret base. I dropped down, and she was standing out in the open, waiting for me. When I landed, she started talking, telling me about some things she had discovered on the job, things that pointed to a major problem heading our way. I'm sorry I can't tell you about it, but I will as soon as I can. I sent the information up to Dr. Director, but then things got really strange."

"Oh? Stranger than one of your worst enemies giving you useful information?"

"Yeah, she looked at me and said, 'I know you hold back when Kimmie is here, but she's not here now. I want to see what you really can do. Trust me, I'll make it worth your while' I was surprised that she'd figured it out, I was certain that I'd covered myself every time we encountered her, but apparently not. Since she'd twigged, I didn't see any reason to hide it, so I pulled out all the stops when she came at me. She didn't use her powers, which was good, because I'd have a hard time handling those blasts using hand to hand.

"We fought for probably 20 minutes or so, neither of us gaining the upper hand, but then I noticed something interesting. Shego was getting distracted, or so I thought, her eyes kept dropping to my crotch, and, hell, you know how I get when I'm up close and personal with a sexy woman, even if I don't particularly like her. I was standing at attention, and she noticed it. I figured that, since she was already distracted, I'd be an idiot not to take advantage of it. I did a leap when she wasn't expecting it, and tackled her from behind before she could react. She landed face down in the sand, and my dick was pressed against her ass. I wrapped my arms around her and managed to grab her tits, figuring that would get her to react, and I said, 'I've got you beat, Shego, and I'm really looking forward to hearing you squeal when I fuck your tight ass!'"

"Oh Ron, you didn't? I'm surprised she didn't try to put you in the hospital!" Yori gasped.

He laughed, "That's what my rational mind was saying, but something told me that there was more going on than just a fight, and I was right. Because she actually laughed, 'It took you long enough to figure it out, Stoppable! I thought I was actually going to have to let my top slip before you got the message.'"

"It was a setup? She just wanted to have sex with you? That sneaky bitch!" Yori practically growled, her irritation at the deception obvious.

Ron shook his head, "No, not completely. The information she provided was legitimate, there is something nasty on the way, and she really did want to test her skills against mine when I wasn't holding back. But, yeah, she told me afterward that she always gets worked up after a fight, and Kim doesn't swing that way, and Drakken was too focused on his schemes to even consider. But the kicker was, do you remember that night with Mariko right before I left? She's Shego's cousin, although she had no idea who we were at the time. She happened to mention our romp when they met up for a night of wine and gossip, and Shego realized exactly who her partner was. That's when she decided to find a way to get me alone.

"Once I realized what was going on, things changed very quickly, and I had her naked under me. I'll tell you, those costumes of hers do nothing for her figure! She has curves that would make Mariah Carey jealous! She also has a submissive streak a mile wide, once I had actually beaten her I could have paraded her naked through the main streets of Middleton and she would have loved it. But she was on her knees in front of me, and I pulled my pants down..."

"KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

End Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

**STORY TITLE: Three Cheer(Leaders) for Ron Stoppable!**

**PART:** 02 of ?  
**AUTHOR:** Red Jacobson ( )  
**DISTRIBUTION:** My Yahoo Group, Archive of Our Own, Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing  
**DISCLAIMER:** None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they belong to the Disney Channel and their respective creators.  
**SUMMARY: After their rescue from Camp Wannaweep, Bonnie, Tara and Hope decide to reward Ron the best way they know how**

**FEEDBACK: **Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
**RELATIONSHIPS:** Ron Stoppable/Multi  
**RATING:** NC-17  
**WORD COUNT:** 4,250

**SPOILERS:** None, it's been years since Kim Possible Season One aired, so if you don't know the story by now, why are you reading this?

**A NOTE ON CONTINUITY:** To allow for the development of the characters, I've arbitrarily moved the events of the first season episode "Sink or Swim" to the Spring of Ron and company's Senior Year at Middleton High School, as such, all of the characters are over 18 at the time of the story.  
**WARNINGS:** If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.

**AUTHORS NOTES: This chapter is basically a PWP, but then, so is this entire story. Hope you don't mind.**

_**Boulder Arms Hotel**_

_**Ron Stoppable's Room**_

_**Friday, May 17th, 2019**_

_**Immediately After the Last Chapter**_

"Once I realized what was going on, things changed very quickly, and I had her naked under me. I'll tell you, those costumes of hers do nothing for her figure! She has curves that would make Mariah Carey jealous! She also has a submissive streak a mile wide, once I had actually beaten her I could have paraded her naked through the main streets of Middleton and she would have loved it. But she was on her knees in front of me, and I pulled my pants down..."

"KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Damn it!" Ron swore, "Let me see who it is, love. But you'd probably better put your robe back on, at least until we know what's going on."

Yori was reaching for her robe as he stood, grabbing his own robe and sliding it on. He tied it loosely around him, not wanting to waste time after he got rid of whoever it was.

Looking through the peephole, he frowned, what would the three of them want? Not that he had a problem with Tara visiting, and Hope had never done anything to annoy him, but Bonnie? That bitch got on his last nerve on a regular basis, and he would love to put her over his knee and introduce her to his paddle!

Unlocking the door, he pulled it open, putting a friendly smile on his face. "Yes? What can I do for you three?"

He was slightly surprised because it was Tara who answered him. The blonde had always been fairly quiet, and she was obviously a little embarrassed, but she looked directly in his eyes and said, "We were all really impressed with how you handled things with Gill, and getting us all out of there in one piece."

He nodded, not saying anything, and then she really shocked him by letting her robe fall open and showing that she was stark naked underneath. But then she continued, "I really wanted to reward you for everything you did. Can we come in?"

Ron smiled widely, this was going to be entertaining! Stepping back, he held open the door for the three of them, and when they were all inside, he shut the door behind them. Looking over at Bonnie and Hope, he said, "And why are you here?"

Hope just blushed, but Bonnie smirked at him, "Well, I was bored, so I thought I'd come along to point and giggle."

He could hear Yori laugh in the background, and Tara and Hope looked around for the source of the sound, but he kept his eyes locked on Bonnie's. Letting his own robe fall open, showing his cock standing proud at it's full eight inches, he said, "Point and Giggle? Are you sure about that?"

Bonnie's eyes dropped to his waist, and she gave a slight whistle, but then she looked back at him, "Yeah, I'm planning to point and giggle. Do you even know how to use that thing?"

He snorted, shaking his head, "I don't think so, Bonnie. If you're here, you're going to play. So, what's it to be?"

Bonnie shrugged, letting her robe fall open and off her shoulders, while Hope hesitated for a second before pulling her robe open and taking it off.

Ron was very glad at that moment for the experience in reading body language that he had picked up since he started working with Global Justice, and especially since he and Yori got together. It let him read all three of the girls like they were a book, and he knew that Yori was going to love watching this, Hell, so was he!

Tara was the one he was most interested in, since he'd actually been friendly with her. He could tell from her expression and her body language that she really was excited about standing naked in front of him. He was aware of her interest, of course, but hadn't planned on pursuing her, she was a civilian after all, and it wouldn't be fair to her if she was interested in an actual relationship. Of course, now that she had approached him, and Yori was there for him to introduce her, he would see how things went from here.

He could tell that Hope wasn't unhappy about the situation, but more a little bemused that she'd ended up here. If she really wasn't interested in having sex with him, he wasn't going to press the issue, but he had the feeling she was curious enough to be willing.

It was Bonnie that intrigued him at the moment. She was trying to act like her usual bitchy self, but she was actually already wet, and the fact that she had shaved herself? It didn't always mean anything, but he could easily find out as he pressed her buttons.

Looking at the three of them, but focusing on Bonnie, he smirked, "So you admire my leadership so much you want to reward me? That's fine, but you follow my lead now as well, or you can go back to your room."

He did his best to hide his smile when Bonnie stiffened slightly, and her nostrils flared when he told them that he was in charge. 'Bingo!' he thought, 'so that's what Bonnie's kink is.'

"Well, now that the three of you are properly dressed, I'd like to introduce you to somebody." Moving toward the computer, all three girls followed him, and he gestured, "Tara, Bonnie, Hope, this is Yori, my girlfriend. Don't worry, we're open, but Yori is a naughty little girl, she just loves watching me having sex with other girls, but then, I love watching Yori have sex with other girls too, so it works out. Go ahead and open your robe, Yori, let them see what you have given me, so they can be jealous of your perfect body."

Yori blushed but gave him one of her huge smiles as she pulled open her robe so they can see her nude body. Ron turned to Tara and said "I'll be more than happy to let you 'reward' me, and I'm going to make sure you enjoy the hell out of it, but there is something I need to take care of first."

Moving so he is standing directly in front of Bonnie, he says, "You know, Rockwaller, you've been an absolute bitch to Kim and I for years, and while Kim is far too nice to do anything about it, I'm not. Bring me the belt from your robe!"

The girl didn't hesitate, she hurried over to the door and picked up the belt from the floor. He held out his hand and she gave the belt to him. Ron didn't think that the other two girls noticed, but he could see the faint flush on Bonnie's face, and the glazed look in her eyes told him exactly how excited she was.

At his gesture, Bonnie turned around, and he pulled her arms behind her back, wrapping the belt around her elbows, pulling them together. Putting his hand on her shoulder, he guided Bonnie to the bed and pressed down, so she was kneeling with her tits pressed against the mattress. He couldn't believe that normally bossy girl hadn't even made a token protest. Ron wondered if Tara and Hope had noticed? Well, if they had any misconceptions about just what sort of girl their supposed leader was, they were about to be exploded.

Hearing Yori moaning, he looked over at the monitor and grinned, seeing that his girlfriend was sitting back in her chair, and her feet were up on her desk, showing her fingers busy in her pussy as she watched him. "My girlfriend is really getting excited about watching you getting your ass spanked, Bonnie, she's going to cum seeing you punished, because I've told her what a bitch you are. If she were in the room with us, she would be using her belt on your pale white ass, and then she would have you using your mouth to make her cum, to thank her for your punishment. Would you like that, getting your tongue in Yori's sweet pussy?"

Hope snickered, "It wouldn't be the first time, from what she says. She was bragging earlier about going down on a girl that she and Brick picked up in Las Vegas. Said she really enjoyed it, so she'd probably love tasting your girlfriend."

"Well, since Yori isn't here, I guess I'll just have you going down on Tara and Hope, so they are nice and ready for me to fuck them. And if you do a good enough job, I might even let you cum as I'm fucking you in the ass, wouldn't that be nice of me?"

He heard Hope moan at his words and looked in her direction. The girl had taken a seat in the chair and her legs were spread as she rubbed herself, one hand playing with her tits as she stared at Bonnie.

"Well, Hope likes the idea, so I hope you'll do a really good job for her. But that will come later, you need your spanking first."

Bonnie still hadn't said a word, but by the way she was squirming, rubbing her thighs together, it was obvious she wasn't complaining. Ron shook his head, "How have you managed to fool people into thinking your such a boss bitch? It's obvious that you're submissive enough to hire out to 50 Shades Parties! You're ready to cum just thinking about me spanking you and making you go down on Hope and Tara. I'm right, aren't I? You really want me to spank your ass, don't you? It gets you off being dominated more than anything else. Hell, you're probably really looking forward to me fucking you in the ass, aren't you?"

She didn't say anything, so he gave her a sharp smack on the ass, "Answer me, Bonnie. Tell these girls exactly what you want, or I won't spank you!"

"Damn it! Yes! Yes, I'm loving this, I've been goading you all year, to see if you had what it takes to put a bitch like me in her place! I'll lick Hope and Tara until they cum, I'll even lick Hope' and Tara's asses so you can fuck them there, I'll even go down on Kim if you want me to. Just quit teasing me, you bastard!"

It was Tara that moaned then, and he saw that she was in the other chair, doing the same as Hope, although Tara was actually pinching and tugging on her nipples, instead of just rubbing them like the other girl was doing.

Turning back to Bonnie, he started rubbing her ass, fondling the fleshy globes, and said conversationally, "I'm really looking forward to this, to giving you what you deserve. I'm sure you know how it goes, you've probably fantasied about it a lot. Count each spank out loud, if I don't hear you, it doesn't count to the 18 you're going to be getting. One for each year of your bitchy life."

He pulled his hand back and brought it down squarely on her left cheek, making it jiggle nicely.

"Oh! One!"

The next landed on her right thigh, at the crease where her ass started.

"Two!"

Her right cheek, which jiggled just as nicely as its' twin!

"Th- Three!" She stuttered, jerking on the bed.

Ron put his hand between Bonnie's thighs and grinned, "Your pussy is absolutely drenched, you nasty girl! It's wet enough that I could probably get my entire fist in there with no problem. I'm not going to though, fisting naughty little girl's is Yori and my girlfriend Paige's kink. She's in California now, but I bet she'd be willing to pay me a visit if I told her about you."

Bonnie moaned as he slipped two fingers inside her pussy, gathering up the juices. He held the wet fingers to Bonnie's mouth, and the girl started sucking them eagerly.

He heard soft moans coming from Tara and Hope, the two of them were clearly enjoying watching Bonnie, and he saw to his surprise that Hope was actually working two of her fingers into her ass as she fingered her pussy. Tara had worked four fingers inside her, stretching her pussy as she stared at nothing, lost in her own fantasy. It was obvious that they were both on the edge, the glazed look in their eyes and the way their skin was flushed. It was one of the most erotic sights he'd ever seen, the two of them fingering themselves feverishly until first Hope, and then Tara, cried out their pleasure and fell back in their seats, lost in their own world.

It was too bad that he hadn't thought to set up the camera, because this was something that he and Yori would want to watch over and over again. Thinking of his girlfriend he looked over at the monitor and saw that she was in the middle of a massive orgasm, the expression on her sweat soaked face one that he absolutely adored seeing, especially in contrast with the filthy language coming from her mouth. Being able to understand her when she was swearing was one of the biggest reasons he worked so hard to learn Japanese, although she teased him that his accent was still atrocious.

Satisfied that his girlfriend was enjoying herself, and the other girls were as well, Ron turned his attention back to the kneeling girl, who was starting to squirm again. He needed to be careful with Bonnie, sure she was enjoying herself now, but he had enough dislike for her because of her actions that it would be easy to slide across the line from domination to abuse, and he didn't want to do that.

Rubbing his hand along Bonnie's ass, he spanked her right across both cheeks, making her jerk up of the bed before falling forward again.

"Oooooooh! Four!"

"Smack!" back on the left cheek!

"F-F- Five! Oooooooooooh yesssssssssssssssssss!" Bonnie moaned and it wasn't pain he was hearing in her voice, he'd heard enough girls on the verge of cumming over the last year that it was easy to recognize. Ron wondered if Bonnie was actually going to climax just from being spanked?

The next blow landed at the base of her ass again, and he got his answer.

"Sixxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx! Ooooooooooooooooooooh fuck yesssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss! Yes! Yes! Fucking yessssssssssssssssssssss!" she started babbling incoherently, her body moving jerkily as she came.

Once Bonnie was coherent again, Ron said, "I absolutely have to introduce you to Yori and Paige, if you cum that hard from just my hand, I can't wait to see what happens when you experience the belt? You'll probably lose your mind from the pleasure. Although why I should care about a nasty bitch like you getting pleasure, I don't know. It's not like Tara, who I've always liked as a person, and thought was attractive, or Hope, who was always friendly to Kim and me. For them, I'm going to do my best to give them all the pleasure their bodies can handle."

He turned to wink at Tara and Hope, who were recovering from their own peaks and were watching in fascination, before he said, "In fact, it would serve you right if I stopped spanking you, since you enjoy it so much. How would you like that?"

There was almost an edge of panic in Bonnie's voice as she shook her head, "No! Please don't stop! I'm sorry, I'll apologize to Kim tomorrow, I'll stop being nasty to the two of you, I'll even fuck you and Kim at the same time, but please, please, I haven't cum like that in my life, please don't stop!"

He could hear Yori's delighted laughter in the background, and he smirked, "Well, since you begged so nicely..."

TCFRS & THFRS & THFRS

This had turned out to be the strangest night of Tara's life, and that was considering she'd spent the night before being menaced by a mutant swamp monster! She was actually excited about the idea of offering a blowjob, and maybe more, to Ron, but this was beyond anything she would have imagined.

It was a surprise, but a welcome one, when Ron took control from the instant the three of them were in the room, because it was his ability to take command at Camp Wannaweep that made her get up the nerve to kiss him.

But the casual way he introduced his girlfriend, and then ordered Hope and Bonnie to strip? She'd really liked that! Tara may have been a virgin, but she had well worn copies of all the 50 Shades books hidden under her mattress. Sure, they were poorly written, but the idea of submitting to a powerful lover had given her several very enjoyable shower sessions, but she'd never dreamed she'd actually encounter somebody who could make those sort of fantasies a reality.

Granted, Ron wasn't a multi-billionaire, but the confidence he was showing, and the easy way he read Bonnie and automatically took control of the girl? She'd actually felt herself getting wet! Tara couldn't believe that he ordered Bonnie to do something, and she didn't even try to argue, she just did it.

Tara didn't think she'd enjoy the spanking, even though Bonnie obviously did, considering the way she came, and then begged him not to stop. She could hardly believe the Bonnie who had ruled her clique with an iron hand for years was practically pleading with Ron to keep spanking her. And the things she said she would do? Did she really mean it, that she lick her and Hope, and even use her tongue to get them ready for anal sex? Tara wasn't sure about taking Ron there, he was really big, but Hope seemed to really like the idea. And would Bonnie really have sex with Ron and Kim at the same time? Sure, Bonnie had sex with other girls, and liked it, but with Kim? They hated each other!

It surprised her that she had gotten so excited watching him dominating Bonnie that she actually started fingering her pussy, she'd never done anything like that before, let alone with other people in the room. But she couldn't seem to help herself, when Hope had started masturbating, it was like something snapped deep inside of her, and she found herself carried away. And she had cum harder than she ever had because of it. She'd felt so good at that moment she would have done anything for Ron, since he was the one who was in charge, and it was watching him that got her motor hitting overdrive.

She had been drifting on the pleasant feelings for quite a while, and when she came back to herself Ron had finished spanking Bonnie, and the girl was practically passed out where she was kneeling, a blissed out smile on her face. It was when her attention shifted from Bonnie that she noticed Ron was still rock hard, and, remembering what she had come into the room to do, she pushed herself out of her chair and said, "Ron?"

When he turned to her, she smiled and said, "You know, Bonnie has gotten off, and so have Hope and I, but it looks like you can use some relief. Would you like me to take care of you? I did come here to reward you, so think of it as the first part of the reward."

Ron looked at her seriously, his eyes boring into hers, before a smile crossed his face and he nodded. Reaching out, she took his hand and led him to the chair she had been using and sat him down, before spreading his legs and kneeling in front of him.

Tara smiled up at him as she wrapped her hands around his shaft. She was actually looking forward to this, she was going to suck Ron's cock because she wanted to, not because she was a cheerleader and it was considered part of her duty to the various teams.

Stroking his hard shaft, she enjoyed the how he shivered in pleasure at her touch. Sticking out her tongue, she used one hand to point his cock toward the ceiling and licked him from his balls all the way to the head, her free hand gently fondling his sac.

She licked all around the swollen bulb, and then ran her tongue across his sensitive flesh, gathering the cum that was seeping from the slit. She let his seed rest on her tongue for a moment before swallowing. She made up her mind at that moment that she'd let him cum on her tits, she wasn't going to swallow.

She hadn't enjoyed the taste of any of the other guys, and unfortunately Ron wasn't an exception. Opening her mouth, she took the head between her lips and moved forward, taking him into her mouth. Closing her lips around him, she started sucking, lowering her face until his hair was tickling her nose before she pulled back, sucking all the while.

She felt his eyes on her, and she looked up, feeling thrilled at the look of desire in his eyes as he watched her. Releasing him from her mouth, she started licking again, and he moaned softly. "Do you like this Ron?" she said softly, "Because I'm really enjoying it, I've wanted to suck you for a long time, and even more. Did you know that I'm a virgin? I am, but I won't be much longer, because I want you to take me to bed and make me scream your name with pleasure. Will you do that?"

"Oh gods, yes!" he moaned, his hands gripping the sides of the chair, and she smiled brightly at him before moving her face so she could lick his balls, drawing another moan from him.

Tara heard a soft sigh, and glanced over at Hope, who was watching them hungrily. She didn't know where it came from, but a wicked idea hit her and she grinned, saying "Do you want a taste Hope? I don't mind sharing."

Ron choked in surprise above her, but then she heard him chuckle, but her eyes were locked on Hope's, and the other girl just smiled and nodded, sliding out of her chair and kneeling next to her.

Tara let Hope take him in her mouth while she licked and sucked his balls, before they switched. It felt strange, but rather nice to feel Hope pressing against her as they shared Ron's cock, but she could think about that later. She was still sucking him when he groaned out her name. She realized exactly what was going to happen and pulled back, releasing him from her mouth and pointing his cock at her chest. Hope's hand joined hers as they stroked him, until Ron groaned and he started cumming, the white sticky cum splashing on her tits. Hope then moved so he was able to hit her tits with the next burst, before Ron fell back in the chair, a wide smile on his face.

She and Hope grinned at each other, and for an instant she thought Hope was going to kiss her, but they were distracted by a whine from the side of the bed. Turning her head, she saw that Bonnie had woken up and was staring at the two of them, a look of hunger in her eyes.

Ron laughed, "Well, you woke up just in time, I'm afraid I made a bit of a mess on Tara and Hope, so come over here and use your mouth to clean them up. Then you can get Tara ready for me to make love to her, she's been waiting for this for a while."

Tara held her breath, and she could feel Hope tensing beside her, they were both wondering what Bonnie would do, but then the girl managed to move herself away from the bed and start shuffling toward them, licking her lips eagerly.

End Chapter Two

I know, I know, a nasty place to stop, but you'll get to enjoy the rest next chapter. I'm going to try and have it out a lot sooner.


	3. Chapter 3

**STORY TITLE: Three Cheer(Leaders) for Ron Stoppable!**

**PART:** 03 of ?  
**AUTHOR:** Red Jacobson ( )  
**DISTRIBUTION:** Fan , Archive of Our Own, Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing  
**DISCLAIMER:** None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they belong to the Disney Channel and their respective creators.  
**SUMMARY: After their rescue from Camp Wannaweep, Bonnie, Tara and Hope decide to reward Ron the best way they know how**

**FEEDBACK: **Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
**RELATIONSHIPS:** Ron Stoppable/Multi  
**RATING:** NC-17  
**WORD COUNT:** X,XXX

**SPOILERS:** None, it's been years since Kim Possible Season One aired, so if you don't know the story by now, why are you reading this?

**A NOTE ON CONTINUITY:** To allow for the development of the characters, I've arbitrarily moved the events of the first season episode "Sink or Swim" to the Spring of Ron and company's Senior Year at Middleton High School, as such, all of the characters are over 18 at the time of the story.  
**WARNINGS:** If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.

**AUTHORS NOTES: This chapter is basically a PWP, but then, so is this entire story. Hope you don't mind.**

_**Yori's Room**_

_**Friday, May 17th, 2019  
At Beginning of Last Chapter **_

Yori groaned in frustration when the knock on the door interrupted them, she was sooooo close! She just hoped that whoever it was would go away so they could get back to it, but changed her mind when she heard the girl's voices, and Ron's reaction. Thinking quickly, she set the command to record both monitors, and messaged Paige to see if she was on line.

She had just recovered from the massive orgasm she enjoyed watching Bonnie getting spanked, and the bitchy girl's reaction to it, when a light started blinking on the bottom of her monitor. Grinning, she moved the mouse to open the screen, and saw Paige's face. Her and Ron's lover took one look at her and started grinning.

"Hey lover! You look like you're having fun. What's going on?"

"Ron and I were chatting, and he got interrupted. Now he's entertaining three of the cheerleaders from his school. Hold on, I'll patch you in so you can watch."

Her hands moving quickly, she connected Paige to the chat so she could see what was going on. As soon as she saw what was going on, Paige was stripping out of her clothes, and Yori took a moment to enjoy her lover's breasts, the pale skin and sprinkling of freckles that she and Ron both enjoyed licking so much.

Hearing moan's from the monitor, she switched screens and licked her lips at what she saw.

Bonnie had finished licking Ron's cum from the girl's tits, and now she heard Ron telling Hope and Tara to sit in the chairs and spread their legs.

Both girls do what Ron told them, and Yori can see the grins of anticipation on their faces. Ron gives Bonnie a smack on the ass, and she shuffles between Hope's legs and starts licking the girl's pussy.

She can hear Paige's muffled moans as she watches, and switches to seeing what her and Ron's lover is up to. She almost shouted in surprise when she got a good look, because Paige had pushed back from her computer and Yori could see she wasn't alone. There was another girl there, a short haired blonde, who had her mouth on Paige's nipple and her hand between Paige's legs, moving roughly.

Yori grinned, she couldn't hardly wait to hear Paige's story. And she had to admit the girl looked tasty. It was easy to see that Paige was recording what she was doing as well, so Yori turned back to Ron's fun.

TCFRS & TCFRS & TCFRS

_**Boulder Arms Hotel**_

_**Ron Stoppable's Room**_

_**Friday, May 17th, 2019**_

Hope wasn't sure if this was all an extremely bizarre dream, or it was really happening, but at the moment she didn't really care! She'd been curious about what being with another girl was like, but had never had the nerve to try and find out, until she and Bonnie had followed Tara to Ron's room.

And wasn't that a shock, to find out that Bonnie, the Queen Bitch of the Cheer Squad, was a sub? The girl practically creamed herself when Ron tied her hands together, and the reaction to the spanking? She'd never seen a girl get off that hard, not even in the video's she carefully bookmarked on her computer.

She squealed as Bonnie's tongue hit a sweet spot in her pussy, and her thoughts went on vacation, leaving her to enjoy the way the girl was licking her, and brushing her lips against her clit. Hope had a feeling that Bonnie had a lot more experience than just the one girl in Las Vegas, but she really didn't care, not as long as she kept licking her.

Hearing a soft moan from Tara, Hope glanced over and saw that Ron had lifted her up, and she was sitting on his lap while they kissed. Tara was squirming on his lap, her arms wrapped around him and her tits pressed against his chest. Hope was slightly surprised that Ron hadn't started fucking the other girl, any other guy in Ron's situation would have had Tara impaled on his cock by now.

And that was another thing, he was rock hard again, after cumming hard enough to paint her and Tara's tits less than 5 minutes ago. How the hell was he able to get it up so fast? And could he do it again when it was her turn? Because it was obvious Ron had a lot of experience with women, the way he was acting, and she was really looking forward to feeling him fucking her ass, Hope was sure he'd make her love it even more than her ex did. Sure, Jerry was a decent lover, but he wasn't anywhere near as well hung as Ron is, and his stamina had left a lot to be desired.

All thoughts of her ex, and what Ron and Tara were doing were swept away when Bonnie locked her lips around her clit and started sucking, blasting the top of her head of and sending her floating on a trip along the Rockies!

TCFRS & TCFRS & TCFRS

Ron shook his head in amusement at Bonnie's actions. How in the hell was she able to hide who she truly was? If she was the dominant she tried to portray, she would have laughed in his face the first time he gave her an order, instead of obeying him. But now that he got her to drop her mask in front of Tara and Hope, they should see a change in the girl's behavior. Hopefully she'll be a bit happier now, but that's not really his problem.

Besides, he had a girl who needed his attention. Turning to Tara, he smiled, "Probably not what you were expecting when you came to my door, is it?"

She shook her head with a smile, "No, not really. But then, I wasn't expecting to end up playing Truth or Dare with Bonnie and Hope tonight either. Which is how this all got started."

"Oh?" He said, he had wondered what prompted Tara to come out of her shell, but a game of Truth or Dare wasn't what he'd been expecting.

He listened with amusement to Tara's description of the game, although his cock did twitch at the mention of Hope's enjoyment of anal sex, and Tara noticed.

"I've never done that before, well, you know that I'm a virgin, but I'm willing to try it if you want." She said quietly.

He put his arms around her and gave her a hug, "I'm not going to lie, I really enjoy it, and Yori loves it when I fuck her ass, but I'm not going to pressure you into anything. Yes, I like you and find you extremely attractive, but if you aren't ready to make love, then we won't. I only gave Bonnie those orders because I could tell she enjoyed it, and she admitted it. If she had objected, I would have stopped. And I haven't actually told Hope to do anything, other than sit in the chair and spread her legs, but she doesn't have a problem with it, as you can tell."

Tara looked over, and saw that Hope was practically losing her mind from what Bonnie was doing, and she smothered a giggle. Her friend wasn't unhappy at all with what she was doing, that was clear.

She shook her head, "No, I've dreamed about you being the one to take my virginity, and I'm ready to make love to you, but, I'm not on the pill or anything, and I'm afraid of getting pregnant."

He smiled reassuringly, "I've got condoms, and always use them, so you don't have to worry. But I can see you are still nervous, would you like me to help you relax before we do anything?"

The look of relief on her face told it's own story, and he lifted her from her seat and sat down, setting her on his lap. He was careful that she didn't sit on his cock, but she moved so she was rubbing against him as he put his arms around her and pulled her close, his lips capturing hers.

Ron could feel the tension leaving Tara as he held her, and deepened the kiss as she wrapped her arms around him, pressing her breasts against his chest. His hands stroked her back, relaxing her further, and she was soon wriggling on his lap, her pussy rubbing against his cock. He silently blessed the endurance training that GJ put him and Kim through, even though he doubted they intended for the training to help with keeping him hard. Although, considering some of the 'side missions' Doctor Director sent him on, he really wouldn't be surprised if they had planned the training this way.

It didn't really matter, he was just glad that he would be able to ensure Tara enjoyed her first time, that was the important part.

Breaking the kiss, he helped Tara to her feet, grinning at the blissed out expression on Hope's face as she sat in the chair, enjoying the afterglow, while Bonnie was still on her knees, a wide smile on her face.

Guiding Tara to the bed, he helped her get comfortable before he went to his luggage and unzipped the side compartment. His roll of condoms were still there, and he saw his camera sitting snug in the foam. He thought about pulling out the camera, but it would break the mood, and he really didn't want that to happen. Grabbing the condoms and the tube of Astroglide, he closed up the compartment and turned back to the bed.

Taking another look at Bonnie, the girl was staring hungrily at Tara's naked body, and he wondered how Tara would react to Bonnie licking her? It was actually something he needed to know, because he could tell that Tara would love to be part of his life, and Yori was a permanent part of that life, so if she can't handle another girl touching her, he wouldn't let her get any closer.

The thought raced through his head in an instant, and he said, "You know, Bonnie, if you want me to untie you and let you get Tara ready for me, all you have to do is say so. I can see in your eyes that you really want a taste of her, to make sure she's wet enough for me to make love to her. So, do you want me to untie you?"

Bonnie didn't even hesitate, she nodded, "Please Sir! Please untie me so I can pleasure Tara. I promise I'll do a good job for you."

He blinked, that was a bit more than he was expecting, but the more interesting reaction was from Tara, who just moaned, and spread her legs apart, her hand beckoning Bonnie toward her.

Ron tugged the belt loose and it fell away from Bonnie's arms, and she crawled over to the bed, climbing up from the bottom and laying on her belly between Tara's legs. He gave her a quick spank, and Bonnie wriggled her ass at him as she lowered her face to Tara's pussy. Taking a quick look at Tara, he didn't see even a hint of hesitation or tension, all he saw was excitement, which was a good sign. He still needed to talk to Yori about the situation, but his girlfriend was astute enough to have caught the undercurrents already, he was sure.

TCFRS & TCFRS & TCFRS

Bonnie was humming happily as she sucked on Tara's swollen lips, the girl was already so turned on from Ron kissing her, and everything else, it wouldn't take long at all to get her off. But why rush? She was enjoying herself, and Tara was enjoying what she was doing, so why not make it last? What was Ron going to do, spank her again? Frankly, she wouldn't mind if he did, she came harder from his hand than she had in ages.

If she'd had any idea of how skilled he was, she would have provoked him months ago. She knew, from different comments she'd heard from Kim, that he wasn't the goofy virgin most people thought he was, but apparently even Kim was in the dark about how experienced he was. Oh well, her loss. It would do the tight ass a world of good to get fucked through the mattress a few times, it might help her relax.

But that was Kim's problem, she had a wet pussy in front of her to enjoy, and that was far more important right now. She released Tara's lips and slid her tongue inside, letting the juices seep into her tongue before swallowing, It was a shame that Ron had condoms, she would love to taste the mixture of his cum and Tara's juices. Bonnie was sure that it would be delicious.

But there would be other chances, there was no way that Tara was going to step back, no matter how many girlfriend's Ron had, now that she's getting what she wanted. Hell, Hope was single again, and probably wouldn't turn down a chance to get her ass speared by the monster Stoppable was packing.

And the way he was making her feel, just from a spanking, she wouldn't have a problem bending over for him either, Brick was fun, but he wasn't the type to stick with for the long term. The big question is, how to convince him to accept her and Hope as Friends with Benefits? She wasn't interested in dating him, but a guy who could give her what she needed was worth keeping track of.

A smack on her ass reminded her that she needed to stop woolgathering, and she went back to licking Tara, using her fingers to get the girl even more excited as she rubbed Tara's silky walls. From the moans she was hearing, as well as the way she was tightening around her fingers, Tara was on the verge, and Bonnie wanted to push her over, so she used a trick the girl in Vegas had used on her. Shifting her face a little, she found the nub, and, as she locked her lips around Tara's clit, she took one of the fingers that were slick with Tara's juices and slid it up her ass. She had to swallow quickly to get all the juices that filled her mouth, but she didn't mind, she had gotten Tara to lose her mind, just like Hope had, and that was a damn good feeling!

Bonnie did hope that there was nobody in the rooms around them, otherwise they would be pounding on the door to find out who was being murdered, because Tara's shriek probably would have shattered glass, before she collapsed, shaking on the bed, a smile it would take a sandblaster to remove on her face. Sliding back on the bed, she rolled over and let her feet hit the floor, only to see Ron standing there, holding out a condom.

"You've used your mouth to get her ready, and I'm wondering if a talented girl like you can get me ready?" She hid a smile, it seems he had even more interesting games they could play, this was going to be fun!

Lowering herself to her knees, she saw that he had started going soft, so she opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around the head, her tongue licking the cum that was seeping from the hole, before she took him deeper into her mouth and started sucking.

She was surprised when Hope moved out of her chair and knelt down next to her, the other girl tilting her head back and taking his balls in her mouth and licking them. Between the two of them, he was soon fully erect, and she pulled back, using her teeth to tear open the foil packet. Pulling out the rubber, she shook it slightly, to get the tip out, and opened her mouth. Putting the condom in her mouth, she used her tongue to push the tip against the roof and leaned forward, taking his cock in her mouth, taking him deeper and feeling the condom unrolling as she moved.

When she took him all the way in, she let go and then wrapped her lips around him, sucking as she pulled back. That was the easiest way to make sure it was on properly, she'd practiced the move with Brick and a few other guys, so she knew it was done right. She was glad that he actually used flavored condoms, some of the others they had tried tasted nasty!

Releasing him from her mouth, she grinned up at him, and he laughed, before climbing on the bed next to Tara.

Turning to Hope, she saw the girl was watching, fascinated, and Bonnie sat back to watch as well. It sure as hell beat anything on the TV!

TCFRS & TCFRS & TCFRS

Tara was still trying to catch her breath from what Bonnie had done, she had never even imagined an orgasm that powerful! Sure, she'd gotten herself off plenty of times, and a couple of guys had gotten as far as using their fingers on her, but those were penny firecrackers against the 4th of July display! And then seeing her use her mouth to unroll the condom? That was a trick she wanted to learn.

But now Ron was leaning over her and climbing on the bed, taking her in his arms again, and she felt her nerves returning, knowing what was going to happen. He seemed to know how she was feeling, because he kissed her again, and said, "I'm going to let you set the pace, okay?"

She wasn't sure exactly what he meant, but then he released her and rolled onto his back, his cock standing straight up. He looked her in the eyes, and said, "Go ahead and climb over my legs, you can hold me and lower yourself down. Just go slowly so you can adjust, it will feel better that way."

Giving a silent prayer of thanks to whoever might be listening that she'd torn her hymen ages ago, she moved so her legs were on either side of him, and she gripped his cock, rubbing the head against her lips, getting it even wetter, before she took a deep breath and lowered herself down, sighing as the head parted her lips. She held still for a moment, before taking a bit more inside her, it felt strange, strange but good as he stretched her, but there was no pain, so she lowered herself further, moaning as he brushed the sensitive inner walls.

It took some time, but eventually she had him fully inside her, and she smiled, there was no pain! Ron reached up and put his arms around her, pulling her close and kissing her softly, his hips moving, making him touch her in new places. She shivered as his shaft brushed against her walls, sending tingles of pleasure throughout her body.

As the feelings spread, she felt more relaxed, and started moving against him, lifting up and sliding down, the movement increasing the pleasure she was experiencing, the last of her nerves fading to nothing as he filled her. He took his arms from around her, and she sighed as his hands touched her breasts, his thumbs rubbing circles across her nipples, making them harden even more and sending different messages of pleasure directly to her core.

They had been moving together for an unknown time, the pleasure building and pulling back, until she was whining with need, and then things changed! He rolled over, moving her beneath him, and as his mouth captured hers, he pulled his cock back, until it was almost out, and thrust forward, making her gasp into his mouth, and then he did it again and again, until she started moving against him, lifting her hips up off the bed to take him even deeper, breaking the kiss to cry out her pleasure.

They moved together for hours, or so it seemed, but it didn't matter, she felt like she could go forever, but when his hand slipped between their bodies and started touching her, it all caught up to her at once, and the pleasure that had been building from the beginning finally crested, sending her over the cliff and sailing on a warm summer breeze, jolts of ecstasy surging through her body, until she had no sense of who or where she was, all she could feel was the shaft plunging into her body, making her complete, and she'd never been happier in her entire life!

She was vaguely aware of Ron gasping above her, and she felt him swell within her, and then it stopped and he was kissing her again, rubbing her body as she floated on the breeze. The last thing she remembered was whispering, "Wow!" in his ear, before everything went away and she knew no more.

TCFRS & TCFRS & TCFRS

Ron smiled tiredly as Tara started softly snoring. He was glad she'd enjoyed herself, but he was drained! He would be fine soon, he knew from practical experience, but it had been difficult restraining himself until Tara started feeling pleasure from taking him. Moving slowly, he pulled out of her gaping pussy and slid off the bed. Taking off the condom, he tied it closed and tossed it in the trash before turning to check on Bonnie and Hope.

Hope was laying back on the carpet, her hand resting on her pussy as she dozed. But Bonnie was still awake, and he could see the tension in her body and expression.

Raising an eyebrow, he said, "You didn't get yourself off?"

The old Bonnie appeared as she smirked at him, "I haven't gotten laid in weeks, so why I should take care of an itch you can scratch?"

He laughs, "Well, you'll need to give me a few minutes. I need to take a shower, and since you enjoy being told what to do, come along and wash me. I'll be ready to give you what you deserve by the time you finish."

End Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

**STORY TITLE: Three Cheer(Leaders) for Ron Stoppable!**

**PART:** 04 of 04  
**AUTHOR:** Red Jacobson ( )  
**DISTRIBUTION:** Fan , Archive of Our Own, Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing  
**DISCLAIMER:** None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they belong to the Disney Channel and their respective creators.  
**SUMMARY: After their rescue from Camp Wannaweep, Bonnie, Tara and Hope decide to reward Ron the best way they know how**

**FEEDBACK: **Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
**RELATIONSHIPS:** Ron Stoppable/Multi  
**RATING:** NC-17  
**WORD COUNT:** 3,982

**SPOILERS:** None, it's been years since Kim Possible Season One aired, so if you don't know the story by now, why are you reading this?

**A NOTE ON CONTINUITY:** To allow for the development of the characters, I've arbitrarily moved the events of the first season episode "Sink or Swim" to the Spring of Ron and company's Senior Year at Middleton High School, as such, all of the characters are over 18 at the time of the story.  
**WARNINGS:** If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.

**AUTHORS NOTES: This chapter is basically a PWP, but then, so is this entire story. Hope you don't mind.**

_**Boulder Arms Hotel**_

_**Ron Stoppable's Room**_

_**Friday, May 17th, 2019**_

Ron smiled tiredly as Tara started softly snoring. He was glad she'd enjoyed herself, but he was drained! He would be fine soon, he knew from practical experience, but it had been difficult restraining himself until Tara started feeling pleasure from taking him. Moving slowly, he pulled out of her gaping pussy and slid off the bed. Taking off the condom, he tied it closed and tossed it in the trash before turning to check on Bonnie and Hope.

Hope was laying back on the carpet, her hand resting on her pussy as she dozed. But Bonnie was still awake, and he could see the tension in her body and expression.

Raising an eyebrow, he said, "You didn't get yourself off?"

The old Bonnie appeared as she smirked at him, "I haven't gotten laid in weeks, so why I should take care of an itch you can scratch?"

He laughs, "Well, you'll need to give me a few minutes. I need to take a shower, and since you enjoy being told what to do, come along and wash me. I'll be ready to give you what you deserve by the time you finish."

She grinned and climbed to her feet, following him into the room's bathroom. He stepped back and looked at her when they were at the tub, wanting to see if she would catch on. Not surprisingly, she didn't hesitate, moving to the shower and starting the water, adjusting the water to a comfortable temperature before picking up the loofah and liquid soap that was on the shelf.

Ron tested the water with his hand and nodded, it was hot enough to sooth their muscles, but not too hot to be uncomfortable. Stepping into the shower, he moved to let Bonnie climb in, and stepped under the water.

Bonnie stuck the loofah under the water and poured the soap into it, working up a good lather as she started washing his chest and shoulders. Ron relaxed and let her do her work, used to the experience of being washed by an eager girl. Yori absolutely loved showering together, and she always washed him, from the very first time they were together.

He still couldn't believe that he'd been lucky enough to find Yori, not only for the sex, which was always fantastic, but the fact that she shared his life, so he didn't have to try and hide things from her. That was one reason why he had never taken the initiative to act on Tara's attraction, he didn't know if she could handle what he and Kim had to do on a regular basis. Of course, she had handled herself very well in dealing with Gill, and hadn't blinked at Yori, which was a good sign.

But he could think about sitting down with her and Yori tomorrow, he had another girl to pay attention to now!

Bonnie had finished with his front, including washing his feet, and had moved behind him, washing his back and ass. He blinked in surprise when she pulled his cheeks apart and ran the soapy sponge along his crack before letting the water rinse him. It was a strange feeling, but it probably could use the cleaning.

By the time she had gotten done with his legs, his cock was hard again, and he turned around. She blinked the water out of her eyes and when she saw what was right in front of her face, smiled widely.

"That's what I've been waiting for!" she said, licking her lips.

Ron leaned against the back wall of the shower as she reached for him, her hands stroking him as she licked the tip of his cock. Her lips parted and she took the head into her mouth, her tongue teasing the his slit before going further. She opened her mouth wider and took more of his cock, licking the vein on the bottom of his shaft.

Her hands dropped from his cock and she started playing with her tits, pinching her nipples and making her moan around him. It was one of the hottest things he'd seen, especially since it was Queen Bitch Bonnie on her knees sucking him. It was a shame that he hadn't thought to bring the camera with him, but stopping to get it would have broken the mood.

Probably be best to wait and talk about it when they were all clothed, the three of them probably would worry about somebody seeing the videos, even though he never put them on a computer, and neither did Yori or Paige, just keeping the tapes to watch when they were together.

He could feel the pressure building in his balls, and, wanting to show Bonnie who was truly in control of things, he reached down and grabbed her head, thrusting his cock into her mouth and pulling back, before pumping in again. Looking down, he saw the excitement in Bonnie's eyes and pulled out, growling, "Close your eyes, girl!"

Bonnie obeyed him immediately, closing her eyes and opening her mouth wide. The first shot hits her in the back of her mouth, which she swallows, while the next two land across her cheeks and eyes. Bonnie lifts her fingers to her face and gathers up the cum, licking it off her fingers, a wide smile on her face, until Ron moves her under the shower and rinses her clean.

"Not bad, Bonnie, but a few lessons with Yori and Paige and you'll be even better. Now, go ahead and get yourself cleaned up, I still want to fuck you through the mattress before giving Hope what she wants."

She stared at him in surprise, before her eyes dropped to see he was fully hard again. "How? How are you able to be hard again? That's not possible!"

He chuckled, "After the training and conditioning I've gone through, you'd be surprised what is possible. Now, I told you to do something, are you going to do it or am I going to tie you up in the corner and leave you to suffer while I show Hope a good time? Remember, you may have apologized, but I don't have all that many reasons to make sure you enjoy yourself."

She gulped and hurried to wash herself while Ron stood outside the shower watching her. When she finished, he pointed to the towel, and she dried him, before drying herself.

Leading her back to the bedroom, where Tara is still sound asleep on the bed, and Hope is dozing, he stops to get another condom. When he opens the case, Bonnie looks at him, "What's with the camera? Were you planning to film the competition?"

Ron shook his head, "Actually, I carry a camera everywhere, since Yori really enjoys watching me fucking other girls. If I'd thought about it when the three of you arrived I would have asked if you wanted to be filmed, I always ask before starting the camera. Why? Are you interested?"

She looked thoughtful, "Maybe another time, after we graduate, I know we're all considered adults, but my parents would lose their rag if word got out about video."

"Another time? What makes you think that it's going to happen again? Sure, Tara is welcome, and I wouldn't say no to Hope, but why would I want you?"

That actually shook the girl's confidence, good! Ron wasn't lying, Bonnie had been enough of a bitch to he and Kim for years that he really wasn't that interested in spending time around her that he didn't have to. But... with the crap heading their way at Graduation, having her on their side to rally the students would be useful. Thinking quickly, he said,

"Alright, I'll make a deal with you, if you're serious about wanting more of what I can give you, then you're going to need to prove it! We'll talk about that on Monday, there are arrangements I'll need to make first. But I did tell you I'd give you what you need, and since you've been such a bitch, I'm going to fuck you like one. Get on the other bed on your hands and knees, and spread your legs like the bitch you are!"

She was on the bed and in position almost before the words were out of his mouth, and Ron shook his head. This was going to be a lot more complicated than he thought. He really needed to talk to Bonnie when she was clear headed about what she was looking for, the same with Tara. He didn't think Hope was really looking for more than a bit of fun, and that wasn't a problem, but he really didn't need the Bonnie situation right now!

Tearing open the foil package, he rolled the condom on his erection and climbed on to the bed, moving behind where Bonnie was waiting, her legs spread wide.

TCFRS & TCFRS & TCFRS

Bonnie held her breath in anticipation as the bed moved and Ron got into place. She felt the head of his cock rubbing against her pussy and she wriggled, she needed to feel him inside her, damn it!

A sharp slap on her ass reminded her to hold still, and she froze, determined to do what he told her. She really wanted this to happen again, the spanking from earlier had her cumming harder than she had in months, and when he fucked her face in the shower, and the facial? It was like living one of her favorite fantasies!

She wasn't too sure what he meant by proving it, but to keep feeling the way he was making her feel, there wasn't much she wouldn't do. Hell, she'd practically promised to go down on Kim if he wanted her to, and what could he ask her beyond that? He wouldn't even have to ask to take her ass, she'd been ass fucked before, even before she had sex with the girl in Vegas, and while she wasn't as crazy about it as Hope, the submissiveness of it got her off real nice.

Bonnie felt his hands on her hips, and she braced herself, 'Ohhh Yeah! That's it!' as she felt his cock sliding inside her, stretching her pussy more than almost any of her lovers ever had, and she relaxed, enjoying the feeling as he buried himself in her body. She moaned when he spanked her as he pulled out, and again when he plunged forward.

He kept spanking her as he fucked her, and the dual sensations were driving her wild, it was so hard to stay in place, when every part of her wanted to move backward, to take him deeper, but he told her to hold still, and she would do what he wanted. Just don't stop fucking her!

She felt him shift and his cock was brushing against different parts of her pussy, and she bit her lip to keep from crying out it was feeling so good. One of his hands kept spanking her, but the other started rubbing her pussy, his thumb finding her clit and circling it, and she couldn't help it, a moan escaped her lips and she started moving, wanting to feel even more of him. His fingers rubbed parts of her that his cock wasn't, and the bursts of pleasure were shooting through her body, there were fireworks behind her eyes, and it was all too much!

She collapsed on the bed, babbling nonsensically, but she didn't care, she felt too good to worry about anything, and then she felt him slamming against her ass and his cock swelled inside her, triggering another massive orgasm, and her grip on reality went out the window, and she waved goodbye as she floated away, a smile a root canal couldn't wipe out on her face.

The last thing she heard as she drifted into dreamland was Hope's voice, saying "I hope you have something left for me."

TCFRS & TCFRS & TCFRS

_**Yori's Room**_

_**Friday, May 17th, 2019**_

_**Same Time**_

Yori cried out as another orgasm washed over her, watching Ron totally dominate Bonnie was one of the hottest things she's seen in a while! She was interested to find out just how he was going to make the girl prove she was serious, and also wanted to know why he even wanted her to? There had to be a reason, but she couldn't see it at the moment.

She didn't have a problem with bringing Tara into things a little bit, Yori liked the way the girl had handled herself tonight, and she was a tasty little thing. She grinned at the smile Tara had on her face, even sound asleep, she wondered if the girl would be smiling in the morning when Ron had her ass?

She watched as Ron picked Bonnie up off the bed and moved her to the other bed, where she cuddled up to Tara, still asleep, and turned to Hope, who was standing by the bed. Oh, that was interesting, the girl had tied one end of Bonnie's bathrobe belt around her wrist, and was holding the other out to Ron? Does Miss Hope have a taste for bondage?

The beep on her monitor pulled her attention back to Paige, who was leaning back in her chair, the other girl cuddling on her lap, her face slick with juices. Yori raised an eyebrow at the dark roots that were showing on the blonde girl, and said, "Are you going to introduce me to your friend, Paige? I mean, we've seen each other naked, we should at least know each other's names, don't you agree?"

Paige gave a throaty laugh, and the other girl grinned at her, "Hi, I'm Phoebe, nice to meet you, and can I just say, after watching Ron in action, I'm impressed! Paige and I have a couple of classes together and bumped into each other at a club tonight. We got to talking, and well, you see what happened."

Yori chuckled, "Indeed, and I'm sure you enjoyed yourself, Ron and I have enjoyed Paige's imagination and enthusiasm quite a bit. And now, you might want to pay attention, since Ron is about to have Hope's ass, since it was Paige who introduced us to how much fun it can be!"

Paige smirked, "I've got a toy already picked out for Phoebe, and she's already agreed to set the camera up, I'm sure all of us will enjoy watching it when we can get together."

Yori nodded, "Oh! Things are getting interesting again," she said, focusing on Ron's hotel room.

Ron had Hope laying on her back on the bed, the belt looped around the bars in the headboard and tied to her other wrist. The position made Hope's breasts stand up rather nicely, Yori noticed, before Ron leaned down and kissed her.

"I know you really like anal, but is that all you want?" Ron asked, kneeling on the bed between Hope's legs.

Hope shook her head, "We can play nice another time! I've been thinking about this ever since Tara knocked on your door, now, no more talking and shove that thing up my ass, I'm about to lose my fucking mind!"

Ron laughed, coating his fingers with the lubricant. "Remember, you asked for this!"

She moaned as the first finger rubbed her tight hole, before he popped it through the ring, moving it around to get her stretched out. Her hips jerked off of the bed as she tried to get more, only to gasp when the second finger slid into her.

"Ohh fuck! Yeah, that feels good!" She moaned, her fingers clenching as she tugged on the bonds. The words turned to gasps of pleasure as the third and fourth finger stretched her, until she was whining with need, the lust in her eyes visible even across the room.

Yori heard a girl's squeal and flicked her eyes to the bottom of the monitor, where Paige was working her fingers into Phoebe's ass as the other girl fingered herself. Phoebe was in for a treat, Yori had found herself in the same position several times after the redhead had joined her and Ron, and the orgasms were always incredible! It was even more fun when Ron took her and she worked a strap-on into Paige's ass, although she really didn't know who Pierre was, and what made him so lucky?

Licking her fingers she reached down and worked them into her butt as she watched Ron driving Hope crazy. Picking up the model of his cock with her free hand, she lifted it to her mouth and started sucking it, getting it wet for the grand finale of the evening. At least she hoped it was the grand finale, she hadn't cum so many times in ages, and was nearly at her limit. Her bath was calling her, and then her bed, but Yori was sure she was going to have extremely pleasant dreams tonight!

Hearing Hope cry out, she opened her eyes and watched as Ron had the bound girl's ankles over his shoulder as he pushed his cock into her stretched out bottom. Yori pulled the toy from her mouth and put the head against her hole, her eyes crossing as replica popped through her rosebud, making her groan at the pressure, until she was able to slide it further into her ass.

Yori's eyes were locked on Hope's face as Ron plundered her ass, and wanted to smile at the look of bliss on the girl's face. She just wished that she was in Colorado, and not still in Japan, because she would be riding Hope's face as Ron fucked the girl, and then would return the favor as Ron sodomized her!

It just made her even more determined to convince her parents to let her go to school in America. They didn't need to know just why she wanted to go to college in San Francisco, and she wasn't going to tell them, either! Just imagining her and Ron being close to Paige so they could act out all of their favorite video adventures pushed her closer and closer to cumming, and Yori pumped the toy in her ass picturing Ron's face above her as he filled her.

Yori heard Phoebe's voice cursing and moaning over the ear piece, but it wasn't as important as watching the expression on Hope's face as she started cumming. The cheerleader was tossing her head back and forth as she jerked on the bed, her legs tightening as she lifted her ass off the mattress, pulling him deeper into her butt.

Ron's movements were starting to get jerky and Yori could tell, from long experience, that he was about to cum. Her clean fingers started rubbing her pussy as she fucked herself with the toy, and just as Ron slammed forward, his face tight with effort, she pressed down on her nub, sending her over the edge as the tidal wave of ecstasy washed her away.

Through heavily lidded eyes, she saw Ron pull out and take off the condom, tying it off and tossing it in the trash before releasing Hope from the impromptu bonds. Hope gave him a sleepy smile before closing her eyes and starting to snore.

Yori managed to focus as Ron stumbled over to the computer and picked up the ear piece. He gave a tired laugh when he saw her, and said, "We're going to have a lot to talk about tomorrow, but we both need sleep. Goodnight, my beautiful love, and sweet dreams.

She barely managed to respond before he turned off the computer, and she said goodnight to Paige and Phoebe, who were still busy.

Yori was right about one thing, her dreams were very enjoyable.

TCFRS & TCFRS & TCFRS

_**The Boulder Convention Center**_

_**National Cheerleading Finals**_

_**Saturday, May 20th, 2019**_

Ron smiled widely as Middleton won the National Championship, and Bonnie, Tara and Hope all won awards. It wasn't surprising, the three of them had been absolutely on fire from the minute they arrived, and it forced Kim and the rest of the squad to bring up their game.

After all the picture taking and reception, he saw Kim corner Bonnie and the other two, questioning them about what had happened to improve their performance so much. Kim looked at him in disbelief when Bonnie commented about the 'relaxation exercises' he had helped them with.

When Kim pressed her about what sort of exercises, Bonnie was polite, but refused to answer. Deciding to have a little fun, and to test Bonnie's new attitude, he stepped forward and caught Bonnie's eye, saying, "Bonnie, I want you to take Kim off to the side and describe, in explicit detail, exactly what I did to relax the three of you."

Tara and Hope snickered and Bonnie flushed, before she nodded and took Kim by the arm over to a private corner.

Giving the other two girls a grin, he said, "We do need to talk seriously, you know that, don't you? Especially since Tara wants to get involved with me and Yori. But we can get together Monday afternoon, so I can connect to Yori for the conversation."

Hope smiled slightly, "I absolutely loved what happened last night, and wouldn't mind doing it again, but I'm not sure I can handle a relationship with multiple people, so don't worry about that." Her smiled turned wicked, "I do think I want to meet this Paige girl, I'd like to see how Bonnie handles the two of you, and Yori as well."

Tara moved closer and he put his arm around her waist. "Last night, and this morning, was far beyond anything I ever dreamed, and I do want to get closer to you and Yori, but I'm also going to want some training, because you know that if I'm close to you, I'm going to get pulled into the weirdness you and Kim deal with. And I'm going to want a way to talk to Yori, so we can make sure that things will work between us, it's obvious you two have something special, and I don't want to mess it up."

He nodded, "Good ideas, and I can make that happen. But that's enough serious talk for now, let's go hit the punch bowl."

The three of them were heading to the refreshment table when Kim's shocked voice carried across the room, "He did What?" before they saw his redheaded partner collapsing in shock.

The End


End file.
